Electro Dragon
__NOEDITSECTION__ "Possessing iron-tough scales and a breath of devastating lightning, the Electro Dragon's favorite thing is raining destruction from above. When vanquished, the Electro Dragon even pummels the ground with lightning strikes!" ---- ---- *'Summary' **The Electro Dragon is the 13th troop unlocked in the Barracks. ** **The Electro Dragon has a special form of attack known as Chain Lightning, a similar form of which is also used by the Mega Tesla from the Builder Base. This Chain Lightning allows it to hit up to 5 targets at once, but with decreasing damage for each target chained. Damage dealt to each chained targets get reduced by 20% for every hit. **When destroyed, the Electro Dragon causes the nearby ground to be struck with lightning bolts. These bolts strike the ground in a similar fashion to the Lightning Spell. ---- *'Offensive Strategy' **The Electro Dragon spits bolts of lightning that bounce from target to target and thus can be used to take out multiple buildings at once. **They can act as flying Bowlers (although taking up more housing space) as they can hit multiple targets at once, and help funnel in an air attack. **An Air Sweeper can stall Electro Dragons indefinitely due to their slow fire rate. To combat this, a Haste Spell can be used to quickly move the Electro Dragons back into attack range and attack before the sweeper fires again, or a Freeze Spell can be used on the sweeper to stop it from firing at all (though this is often situational, as Freeze Spells are often better used on more threatening defenses such as single-target Inferno Towers). **A good attack strategy is making a row of Electro Dragons and then placing a Grand Warden behind them as well as using Rage Spells and Clone Spells to quickly wipe out the other persons base. *'Defensive Strategy' **The Electro Dragon chain attack is only possible if target buildings are at most one tile apart. As a result, you can place buildings two tiles apart to prevent the Electro Dragon from dealing more damage. **Its Chain Lightning allows it to be useful on defense as it can kill up to five spread-out Archers or Wizards at a time. However, its slow fire rate makes it vulnerable to be easily killed by the Archer Queen under her ability; if it is harmed by a Poison Spell at the same time, the Electro Dragon may not even be able to charge up an attack in time before it is killed. The lightning spell it drops upon death is strong enough to take out entire groups of wizards and archers. **If you don't prevent the Electro Dragon's Chain Lightning, it will pick off most of your buildings and even take the Eagle Artillery out without it being able to do much damage. Electro Dragons can even take your Archer Queen out. ---- *'Upgrade Differences' **At level 1, the Electro Dragon appears as a large blue dragon with large azure wings. It has a large horn on the head and several light blue spikes on its back, as well as a tail with flippers. **The Electro Dragon does not change in appearance between level 1 and level 2, but its size grows larger. **At level 4, the Electro Dragon's wings gain white highlights. ---- *'Trivia' **Electro Dragons were added in the June 2018 Update as part of the Town Hall 12’s introduction. **Despite the electric theme the Electro Dragon possesses, they are unlocked at Town Hall 11 and not at Town Hall 12. ** **It is one of the two troops in the game that has a spell-like effect after death, the other being the Ice Golem, which freezes the surrounding area like a Freeze Spell. **Unlike the Lightning Spell, the Electro Dragon's death damage is able to damage resource storages. **The spikes along the back of the Electro Dragon lights up along their back, tail to head one at a time. When all are lit up it shoots lightning right after. **It is the only non-temporary troop in the game to not have an appearance change between levels. However, higher level Electro Dragons are scaled to be bigger in size than their lower level counterparts. **A child version of the Electro Dragon is a troop in Clash Royale. It's still called "Electro Dragon" despite being a baby. **When the player clicks an Army Camp housing Electro Dragons, they all re-start their idle animation. **When active in their idle animation, they produce sound effects, unlike all other troops in theirs. de:Elektrodrache Category:Troops Category:Elixir Troops Category:Air Troops